This application claims priority to Swiss Patent Application No. CH 0513/99, filed Mar. 18, 1999, and to Swiss Patent Application No. CH 1738/99, filed Sep. 23, 1999.
Seating arrangements, commonly known as chairs or benches, are an indispensable aid for humans in order to be able to perform the most diverse work. Normally, a chair has four legs, a seat surface and a back rest. There are also chairs with a single leg, which are fastened to a support element resting on the floor. In the field of office furniture, in particular office chairs, the support element consists of a five-pointed star supported on rollers, and the seating height is adjustable by means of a telescopic displacement of the single leg. The seat surface itself is not movable. Lately a seating arrangement has appeared, wherein the tubes of the telescope are rotatable in respect to each other, because of which the seat surface permits slight circular movements. However, the support surface of this chair is not stable enough to permit larger movements.
The object of the present invention is now based on disclosing a seating arrangement wherein the right seating position is automatically assumed and strengthening of the muscles of the back is achieved. The seating arrangement is further intended to satisfy ergonomic and therapeutic requirements. The invention is further based on disclosing a seating element which is particularly suited to such a seating arrangement.
This object is attained by means of a seating arrangement with the characteristics of claim 1, or by a seating element with the characteristics of claim 11.
The seating arrangement of the invention has the large advantage that it is possible by means of it to perform springy up and down movements, which achieve a considerable relief for the back. It is also possible to perform slight circular movements, which is particularly prophylactic in regard to possible damage to the back in that now active strengthening of the muscles of the back is achieved. An upright seated posture is automatically assumed by means of the seating arrangement in accordance with the invention, because a wrong posture is noticeably less pleasant and must be immediately corrected. A further advantage of the seating arrangement in accordance with the invention is that its manufacture is particularly advantageous as to cost and is therefore within everybody""s means.